IScream On Halloween
iScream on Halloween is the seventh episode of the first season of''' iCarly'. It is also the first seasonal episode of the series. Plot It's Halloween and a letter addressed to Apartment 13B has been accidentally delivered to Carly and Spencer, so she heads downstairs to give the letter to Lewbert. En route, she finds Freddie dressed in his Halloween costume that his mom made -- a witch's cloak, broom, and wart. Downstairs, they give the letter to Lewbert who (after yelling at Freddie for making fun of his own wart) tells them no one's lived in Apartment 13B for 15 years because it's haunted. Mrs. Haberstadt, a longtime resident of the building, enters the foyer and Carly and Freddie try to ask her about Apartment 13B, but she ignores them. Carly and Sam decide to do a special Halloween episode of iCarly from Apartment 13B. The gang prepare for their broadcast, with Carly donning a queen bee costume, but Sam doesn't dress up (presumably because of her mother's fault). Sam picks the lock of 13B and they go in, and start broadcasting, promising to stay on the air all night, no matter what. The promise lasts only a few minutes before the lights go out, glass starts to shatter, and an angry voice begins yelling "Get out!" The girls scream and Freddie tries opening the door to the apartment, but the knob comes off. Sam tries using Freddie as a battering ram. Carly, Sam and Freddie take refuge in a closet, but are terrified by a disembodied clown's head they find. They head to the kitchen and Sam finds her hands covered in what appears to be blood. Soon, the door opens and a middle-aged man comes into the room, while Mrs. Haberstadt, his mother, comes out of the back room. The gang soon discover that Mrs. Haberstadt is completely deaf without her hearing aid turned on. The group works out that the "haunting experiences" are little more than Mrs. Haberstadt yelling at a bug, a spilled bottle of hair dye, a clown head-shaped telephone, a short-circuiting light switch and a kitten named Abigail knocking over some glassware and scratching their legs. As for why they were told the apartment had been abandoned, Lewbert comes by to say it's because he's a jerk. Subplot Spencer plans to spend the evening carving a pumpkin using a design so scary even the blueprints scare him and Carly. Spencer's pumpkin arrives -- and it ends up being so big he needs to use a chainsaw to carve it. Spencer continues to work on the giant pumpkin, but is interrupted by trick-or-treaters. He realizes, too late, that he'd forgotten to buy candy, so he starts passing out other items, including diet root beer, ice cubes, macaroni and cheese, and even a set of jumper cables. He finds himself besieged by an angry mob of 15 children who storm the apartment demanding candy. He takes cover inside the giant pumpkin, but he's discovered and the kids take the pumpkin down the elevator and roll him out of the building into traffic. He manages to escape and returns to the apartment in time to help Carly and Sam end their Halloween broadcast with an important piece of advice: '''Never forget to buy candy on Halloween!' Trivia *The terrifying clown head is a parody of the horror film Killer Klowns From Outer Space. *The horror and recording onto video camera scenes are parodies of the film The Blair Witch Project. *Lewbert playing a prank on the iCarly trio is the reverse of Messin' with Lewbert where the iCarly play pranks on Lewbert! *The Wrestling belt the girl has is the old WWE Championship *The episode actually aired 11 days before Halloween. *This episode rarely airs as it is a Halloween special. *The hallway set for the scene where they enter 13-B is simply a redressed and relighted set for the hallway outside of Shay and the Benson's apartment. *The scene where Sam can't seem to get the equipment into 13-B was actually a blooper that was redubbed so as not to hear Jennette McCurdy's laughter. The blooper from its original angle was seen in iBloop. *This episode takes place only in Bushwell Plaza. *Room 13-B is a parody of the room 237 in the film "the shining" *Sam calls Freddie 'Witchy-poo' when he wouldnt get in the apartment. *Freddie tries to cover up the fact that he might be scared by saynig 'Im only worried for Carly's safety'. Which is a lie, at the time. Quotes Freddie: enters the building listening to music Aw, man, it's Sam! She's gonna see my costume and insult me in nineteen different ways! walks up and sees Freddie in his witch costume. She takes the earphones out of her ears and looks up and down at Freddie's costume. She shakes her head Sam: Too easy. Freddie: Alright, let me establish a crostic-plex transmission between my laptop and my camera. Sam: Wow, a tech-talkin' witch boy. Look out ladies. Freddie: Something still doesn't make sense. Why did Lewbert say that no one lived here? Lewbert: Cause I'm a jerk! Hahaha, I got you kids good! Score one for Lewbert! Happy Hannukah! Carly: Halloween. Lewbert: incoherently View Gallery for this episode here 107 Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:DVDs